Optic Nerve Reports
Optic Nerve Reports by TheSlendermanfiles.org These reports from a mysterious government agency called Optic Nerve that were taken from a WikiLeaks leak from 2010. No other mention of the agency has shown up outside these reports. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- TO: OPTIC NERVE FROM: AGENT ********, ASIA BRANCH SUBJECT: INTERESING READ DATE: MAY 8TH 2009 1400 hours A friend of mine who works with the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department sent me this article while investigating the suicide of famed manga artist Go Waita. At first I just skimmed through it but then something caught my eye. Figured someone in the S.MAN case might want to see. TRANSLATED FROM JAPANESES HORROR FAN MAGAZINE "DEADLY DOOM DELIGHTS" AN INTERVIEW WITH THE MASTER OF EROTIC HORROR GO WAITA by Hiro Koga Feb 19th, 2009 Go Waita has written and drawn close to 230 guro stories in his 40 year career and in that time he hasn't given an interview until now! As I sit in his studio I am greeted by pictures of his most well know creation, The Suited Demon. Koga: I like to thank you once again for inviting me into your studio. It is a real honor to be the first person to interview you! Waita just slightly nods. 'Koga: Well, I guess my first question is about your most famed creation, Suited Demon...'' Waita: I didn't create him. Koga: Oh... well who did? A friend? Waita: He's real. '' ''Koga: Real? A creature like that is real? Raping school girls... Waita: The sex and surprise sex in my stories aren't my idea. That's something the editors and others wanted... the demon is real. Koga: How do you know this? '' Waita: I've seen it... it killed my sister. '' Koga: You seen it kill? Waita just looks at me. He then stands up, walks to his bookcase and pulls out a large, old sketch book. He opens it and shows me drawings of the Suited demon carrying a young child into the woods. As I flip through the pages the story that plays out is like one that plays out in many of Waita's books, except no graphic sex. '' Waita: The girl in those pictures is my sister. She was seven years old when the demon took her. '' Koga: How did you see this happen? ''Waita: I followed her and the demon into the woods. I was eleven at the time. I thought that the demon was a man... a child molester trying to harm my sister. I followed them into the woods... that's when I watch it happen. ' 'Koga: You didn't try to help?'' '' 'Waita: I couldn't I was stunned in terror when I saw it's true form... when I saw it tear into her... It didn't see me... or if it did it didn't care. I must have sat there for several hours because my father was the one who found me the next morning. I tried to tell the police what I saw but they said that I must have been in shock. That I must have been forced to watch some killer murder my sister. '' Koga: I see... I'm sorry to bring it up... but if this haunts you... why base so many of your stories on it? Almost all your books are on this demon. Waita: You don't get it... it's all I can draw...'' At this time Waita looked upset. He went to his book case pulling out all his sketch books, opening up pages of half done works, most looking like they were the start of normal pictures but suddenly they are invaded by the suited demon. Waita: See... see... I tried to draw different things... normal pictures, portraits, even other types of stories.... but it always comes up... FOR FORTY GOD DAMN YEARS! I could see at this point that Waita was very angry with me. I quickly left his studio. At the time of me writing this I almost scraped this interview until he called my office, demanding that I print this. Waita killed himself last week. When I tried to see if there was any way to see those sketch books my friend with the TMPD said that Waita killed himself by setting himself and his studio on fire. I picked up several of his Suited Demon books. All of them have the same thing, S.MAN kidnapping and murdering girls in the woods (with extra panels of sex thrown in, talking with his publishers they stated that in fact they did ask him to throw in the sex/surprise sex aspect to the stories.) I'm waiting for the reports to come in from the fire department to see what caused the blaze. I'm wondering if this was a suicide or if the reports will say anything about blue flames... like that house fire in 93! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- TO: OPTIC NERVE HQ FROM: FIELD AGENT *****, N. American branch SUBJECT: RISING S.MAN REPORTS DATE: JUNE 16th 2009 1243 hours When you guys gave me this assignment back in 88 there were about, I would guess, three to maybe four S.MAN reports a year... now it's 2009 and I'm getting hits of S.MAN sightings damn near 20 to 30 times A WEEK! I have been on this case for the past 21 years and we are no closer to catching it or even finding out how to kill it! I have been saying for years that there has to be more than one and with these reports that flood my in-box and the things our Europe and Asian sector agents have sent I can only say that this fucker is every where. Either this thing is breeding or... I really don't want to think about it. Something Agent ********, from the Japanese field office, told me has been kicking in my head for the past couple days. She said that maybe this thing isn't breeding... but these others are WAKING UP. That maybe these things have been hibernating for god knows how long and how they are up and feeding. It makes some kind of sense with the stories of this thing dating back to the Dark Ages of Europe and beyond that. That leaves the six million dollar question... If ********'s theory is true... how many of them are there? ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- TO: OPTIC NERVE HQ FROM: AGENT ***, N.AMERICA BRANCH SUBJECT: AGENT ******'S DEATH AND FUTURE OF S.MAN PROJECT DATE: JUNE 17th 2009 0300 HOURS I have to say once again Agent ******'s suicide came as a major shock to me and every one who had worked closely with him these past several years. He will be missed... But I already sent you that email yesterday. This is more about the "white elephant" in the room... the S.MAN Project. A tiny part of me felt honored to be picked to be the new lead on this, but there is a large part that is saying I should not even open file number 1! You asked me what I thought of the Project, if there is any chance of any "good" results. I'm going to be perfectly blunt about this... it is of my personal and professional opinion that this project should be scraped immediately! I have read the notes, looked through the files. There is no way on God's green Earth we will be able to do anything to stop this thing. In all my years with working cases for Optic Nerve I have seen things and proven many times before that supposed "Gods" can be killed. But this... Slender Man... There is nothing in any records of anything thing even remotely hurting it. Reports ranging from small arms fire, artillery fire (the report from that Nazi Artillery team... that's what made me think about this)even full scale forest fires doesn't do anything! This is a complete and total waste of time and man power. There is nothing you can say to me, or anyone in this branch that will make us change our minds. In a sick sad way the only thing we can do is keep a record of this thing. We can't kill it No way in hell we can capture it Unless a miracle happens and someone, somehow, puts a dent in the thing, I consider this case to be changed from SEARCH/CAPTURE/DESTROY to OBSERVE/RECORD/STUDY. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- TO: AGENT ***, N.AMERICA BRANCH ''' FROM: OPTIC NERVE HQ SUBJECT: RE: AGENT ******'S DEATH AND FUTURE OF S.MAN PROJECT DATE: JUNE 17th 2009 1300 HOURS AFTER READING YOUR REPORT AND CONSIDERING ALL ROUTES AND ACTIONS, WE CONCLUDED THAT YOUR SUGGESTION OF CLASSIFYING THIS AS A O/R/S IS REALLY THE ONLY LOGICAL CHOICE. AS OF TODAY, THE S.MAN PROJECT WILL BE A O/R/S UNTIL RESULTS SHOW OTHER WISE. WE HERE IN THE ON HQ FEEL THAT IN SOME WAY WE LET AGENT ****** DOWN BY DOING THIS... BUT THERE IS NO OTHER WAY. OPTIC NERVE OUT {END OF TRANSMISSION} ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- '''TO: OPTIC NERVE HQ FROM: AGENT ************, N.AMERICA BRANCH SUBJECT: E-MAIL FROM ******* RETRIEVED FROM AGENT ******'S COMPUTER DATE: JUNE 18th 2009 0930 HOURS This was just emailed to ******. It's the old man's answer to the mail ****** sent him two weeks ago. Thought it pertinent. Re: I just thought of something, need your thoughts Agent, I apologize for not being able to respond sooner and hope you are doing well. I appreciate you contacting me about this concern of yours, but let me be absolutely clear: It is my belief that the scenario you are describing is absolutely impossible. While The Slender Man can take on human appearance, the idea that he could mimic a team member of yours is unthinkable. Let me walk you through my reasoning. If the figure depicted on "Der Ritter" is indeed The Slender Man, as I insist it is, then we know that it has not always worn a suit, but rather, in the medieval ages, a suit of armor. This, not to mention the title of the wood cut, would make it quite clear that it was trying to mimic a knight. Knights, as I am sure you know, was the elite class of soldiers doing the bidding of barons and kings in the Feudal Age. If The Slender Man wanted to appear not only human, but a part of the human elite, why not go higher? Why not a baron? Because it can't, quite obviously. It can appear quite human, at least from a distance, but up close it could never fool anyone, and it knows this. Thus it settled for being a knight, who sometimes even wore full helmets, in an attempt to appear inconspicuous yet not undesirable. So the question follows: Who is the most powerful yet faceless people today? Men in suits, of course. I hope this puts your mind at ease, and again I wish you luck in your efforts. Do not hesitate to contact me again if you have any more questions. Yours Truly, Agent ************ Category:Slenderman Category:Beings Category:Creepypasta